¿Sigo como su esclava?
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Una vida aburrida, pasar desperdiciada, una vida normal es lo que ella quería... un tropiezo cambia tu vida, un tropiezo que no fue tu culpa... oh Hinata, tu eres tan sensual como una piedra... dijiste que harías lo que fuera y ahora tu... eres su esclava, le perteneces. ( SASUHINA ) Fic dedicado a: Zareh (Amy). te lo dedico con todo mi amors, me encantan tus historias *3*


**¿Sigo como su esclava?**

**Capitulo: 1**

**Contenido: Ranking M**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Contenido: pornoso (?), humor y más.**

– Diálogos –  
– _"pensamientos" _–  
_Flash Back o Narración respectiva de Hinata u otro personaje._

**Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a: Zareh (Amy)  
**  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo por diversión xD

Nos vemos abajo chicos, para aclarar cosas owó

* * *

…

…

…

…

Ella es Hinata Hyuga, 16 años. En el colegio es como un fantasma, nadie la miraba ni le hacían caso, eso la hacia realmente feliz, hasta que tuvo ese accidente con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de colegio, cabello negro como la noche y eso ojos carbón que no sabes en lo que está pensando y cuando menos lo piensas caes a sus pies.

…

…

…

…

Todo era tranquilo y normal se dirigía al comedor, tenía tanta hambre, el menú de hoy es ramen, el platillo favorito de Naruto un chico que le atraía.

Era una fila demasiado grande pero no le importa, si es que puede comer la misma comida que su amor platónico. Al fin era su turno, estaba tan feliz de obtener el último plato. Camino felizmente hacia una mesa que se encontraba vacía. De repente sintió como algo se atoraba en su pie y la hizo perder el equilibrio lanzando el plato de comida que estaba segundo antes en sus manos. La caída fue algo fuerte tenia leves raspones en las manos y en las rodillas y al parecer se lastimo un tobillo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

Trato de levantarse lentamente, se encontraba un poco adolorida, cuando levanto su mirada Sakura, Ino y Karin se encontraban riendo a carcajadas y viéndola desde arriba con gran superioridad, por lo que lograban decir fue Sakura la que puso su pie para que callera. Se encontraba tan enojada pero no puedo hacer nada, ella era una completa cobarde se sentía tan frustrada.

– Hey – Se escucho una voz ronca por todo el comedor, la risa burlona de las chicas seso y sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda haciéndole temblar un poco en el piso, tenia tanto miedo de levantar la cabeza, y el piso en este momento se ve tan interesante y cómodo.

– Te estoy hablando – era esa voz ronca de nuevo sentía como la piel comenzaba a erizarse al escucharla. Con todo el valor que le quedaba miro hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba el… Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mirada tan penetrante que sentía como analizaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cuan termino de hacerlo simplemente bufo.

– M-mande… – respondió instantáneamente la pelinegra al escuchar el bufido. Y el seño de Sasuke se frunció un poco, todos en el comedor se encontraban en completo silencio mirándonos completamente a esos dos. –Párate y sígueme– pronuncio el moreno y sin más el comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Y al ver que no lo era seguido por la chica le lanzo una mirada amenazadora junto con las chicas, se levanto y comenzó a seguir al chico por varios pasos por detrás pero ella sentía demasiado miedo y sus piernas temblaban al caminar.

…

…

…

…

_Llegamos a un salón vacio, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara, de repente sentí como comenzaba a acercarse a mí, su sola presencia me hace temblar. Comencé a morder mi labio inferior y a jugar con mis dedos, esa es la costumbre que tengo desde niña cuando estoy nerviosa. Lo mire de reojo y el solo suspiro y apunto a tu zapato. _– Límpialo –_ me demando, aun no lograba comprende muy bien y al parecer la duda estaba en toda mi cara y él lo noto._

– Que limpies el zapato, ¿acaso eres estúpida? –_ wou eso si me ofendió, ¿pero qué puedo hacer al respecto? Busque en mi bolsillo con miedo mi pañuelo y se lo ofrecí. _– T-toma… c-con e-es-esto p-puedes l-limpiarlo –_ ojala con eso se solucionara, pero el solo bufo y me miro con superioridad, al parecer con eso no fue suficiente. _– ¿Quién dijo que yo lo limpiaría y con un pañuelo? –_ Sentí como un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo y comenzaba a tener más miedo de lo normal. _

– Enserio eres estúpida –_ se acerco lo suficiente a mí para quedar cara a cara, tomo un mechón de mis cabellos y lo jalo, solté un pequeño quejido y el sonrió con satisfacción._

_Se acerco a mi oído y mi piel comenzó a erizarse al sentir su respiración tan cálida y su aroma, un aroma tan varonil y embriagante. _– Límpialo con la lengua –_ pronuncio cruelmente y sus palabras me sacaron de mis fantasías y abrí por completo mis ojos, en ese momento lo empuje – _N-no p-puedo h-hacer eso–_ exclame rápidamente, estaba asustada no quiero hacer eso, definitivamente no._

– ¿Entonces qué harás para compensarlo? –_ pregunto y mi mente se hizo todo un lio, ¿porque me está pasando esto?, quiero que me trague la tierra en este instante. _– Responde –_ gruño, creo que comenzaba a enfadarse, aun tengo un poco de orgullo, no puedo rebajarme y lamber su zapato_. – Hare l-lo q-que sea, m-menos eso –_ respondí rápidamente y revisando lo que dije creo que no fue lo más correcto y voy a lamentarlo mucho más._

– Bien –_ sonrió satisfactoriamente y esto me dio mala espina. _– Serás mi esclava y comenzaras desde ahora –_ jalo mi brazo y me acerco hacia él, con su mano levanto mi barbilla y me beso, estaba estupefacta, todo fue en un abrir y cerrar_ de _ojos, mordió mi labio inferior y solté un quejido ese demonio aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en mi boca deslizándola por toda mi cavidad, yo hacia lo posible por mantener su ritmo pero eso es en vano, soy una completa novata y él un profesional. _

_Su mano izquierda bajo de mi cintura a mi trasero, lo estrujaba y masajeaba como bombones para después subir nuevamente hacia mis pechos acariciándolos y mi pezones comenzaban a reaccionar comenzando ponerse erectos tras su tacto, el lo noto y comenzó a pellizcarlos, solté un pequeño gemido y yo comenzaba a perder mi conciencia la falta de aire en mi pulmones no me dejaban reaccionar y todo se volvió negro para mí. _

…

…

_Desperté y mi mirada vago por el lugar, reconocí el lugar, era la enfermería. De golpe todas las imágenes de los momentos anteriores volaron en mi cabella sonrojándome como cual tomate, la cara me ardía de vergüenza, tal vez todo fue un sueño… sí, eso debe ser._

_Me puse de pie para mirarme en el gran espejo que estaba en la pared, me mire y tenía un poco desordenado el uniforme, me mire nuevamente y encontré varias marcas rojas alrededor me mi cuello, mi corbata no estaba y lo más importante… ¡ESAS MARCAS!_

– "_Esto no me puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla o más bien un sueño" _– _pensé. Claro, debe de ser un sueño, tal vez me picaron unos mosquitos… pero unos gigantes mosquitos para dejar esas marcas en mi._

…

…

…

…

– ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? – se preguntaba varias veces mientras daba pequeñas vueltas alrededor de la enfermerí sabía qué hacer, – _¿en qué clase de situación me acabo de meter? _– se volvió a preguntar a sí misma.

– En una no muy buena gatita – pronuncio una voz detrás de ella erizando cada vello de su piel provocando un miedo inexplicable para ella. Giro su pequeña cabeza lentamente hacia dónde provino la voz y lo vio… ahí estaba el… Sasuke Uchiha.

– Kyaa – grito un poco fuerte molestando a la visita, como reacción se hizo bolita en el piso agachándose mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y ocultando su cabeza entre ellas. – No grites, maldición – gruño el chico tapando sus oídos. – Se supone que debes permanecer en la cama – regaño a la chica.

Pero ella siguió en la misma posición de "defensa" y el sonto una pequeña risa que fue escuchada por ella. – _"¿acaso se está burlando de mi?"_ – se pregunto un poco enojada.

El azabache pensó en divertirse un poco mas con ella, era obvio que le tenía miedo, nunca se espero eso, pero era lo que lo hacía más divertido para él. Camino sigilosamente hacia ella tomándola entre sus brazos cargándola cual princesa.

– ¿Q-Q-Que e-estás haciendo? – le pregunto la chica asustada.

– Llevándote a la cama – respondió simplemente mientras caminaba al lugar.

La deposito dulcemente en la cama para después cubrirla con una sabana apropiadamente y se sentó a un costado de ella. – Sera mejor que cuides tu cuerpo – hablo. – Porque tu cuerpo me pertenece, _esclava. _– pronuncio frente a la cara de la chica, dejándola totalmente roja.

Se paro del lugar, comenzó a desarreglarse la corbata y se la lanzo a la chica en la cara, pero no tan fuerte para que doliera. – Ponte esto y cúbrete esas marcas… ¿o acaso quieres mostrárselas a todos? – pregunto seductoramente.

–N-no – respondió agitadamente. – C-claro que no… p-pero U-Uchiha-san… ¿s-sabe l-lo q-que significa e-esto? – pregunto lo más claro que podía.

– Si – respondió tranquilamente caminando hacia ella para acercarse a su rostro y robarle un beso a la chica, re lambiendo después su labio inferior. – Significa que ahora eres mía – sonrió ladinamente. – y por cierto, dime Sasuke –

Se alejo nuevamente y camino hacia la salida sin decir nada mas dejando a Hinata todavía más confundida que antes y otra vez todo se volvió negro.

…

…

…

…

_Al parecer me volví a desmallar, cuando desperté las clases se había acabado, Neji-niisan paso por mí a la enfermería cubrí mi cuello con la corbata y mi cabello para que no notara las marcar y funciono, me llevo a casa. Salude a mi padre dulcemente y subí a mi habitación para recapitular lo que me había pasado._

_Me quite en uniforme, tome un baño y me puse ropa mas cómoda y me di cuenta al mirar sus marcas por todo mi cuello. Nada de esto es un sueño o una pesadilla, es la maldita realidad. Soy el nuevo juguete de Sasuke en eso estoy segura._

_Mi corazón late a más de mil por hora, todo está pasando tan rápido, no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa más que en él y lo sucedido horas antes._

_Cada vez que recuerdo como sus manos recorrían cada parte que toco de mi cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse caliente, mi respiración de dificulto un poco y mi entre pierna comenzaba a mojarse, sentía un cosquilleo en mi zona intima y mis pezones se pusieron erectos._

_No sé qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, metí mi mano en mi pantis y me toque, me sentí tan mojada que me sonroje fuertemente, comenzó a mover mi mano rozando mi clítoris y solté un gemido y su imagen vino a mí, sus ojos negros mirándome, su cabellera oscura, sus grandes manos tocándome, sus labios besándome._

_Acelere el movimiento de mi mano excitándome todavía más, introduciendo por primera vez en mi un dedo, la sensación fue tan placentera, con mi otra mano acaricie mis pechos pellizcando levemente mis pezones como él lo hizo._

_Mordía mis labios para ocultar mi voz, era tan extraña de lo normal, cargada de deseo y pasión, mientras seguía jugando en mi vagina introduje otro dedo en mi ahora teniendo dos dentro mío, pensé como si él lo estuviera haciendo, que me acariciaba y me hacia suya._

_Comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de mí, tocando mí mojada carne, sentía como se contraía y me pedía mas, como lograba absorber mis dedos por completo, sentía que no era suficiente, quería mas, y cada vez más me desconocía._

_Oculte mis húmedos gemidos en mi almohada, mientras me complacía a mí misma, por ultimo sentí como mi interior se estremecía, se apretaba dentro mío queriéndome decir que acelerara el movimiento para sentir cada vez mas placer y después de unos momentos llegue al orgasmo, sentí como mi interior san tenso, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo y grite – S-Sasuke – mientras gemía su nombre un poco fuerte y con dificultad, mi respiración se tranquilizo y di cuenta de lo que hice._

_Me pare de mi cama para ir a tomar un baño nuevamente pero ahora con agua fría._

– _S-soy una pervertida _– susurre al entrar al baño.

…

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente Hinata no tenía ni ganas de levantarse por lo ocurrido ayer con el pelinegro y por autosatisfacerse a sí misma pensando en el.

Pero a pesar de todo tenía que, su padre a pesar de ser flexible con ella, no le permitiría faltar a clases sin ninguna excusa, así que sin más se ducho, se cambio, se arreglo, desayuno y ahora en camino al colegio estaba.

…

…

…

…

– "_Mi vida en el instituto es un completo asco. Pensé que estos tres años en los que estaré en ese lugar los pasaría desapercibida, que sería un cero a la izquierda como siempre, pero todo fue un error. Nunca pensé que esto me llegara a pasar a mi entre tanta gente, ¿Acaso dios me odia?, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" _– es lo que pensaba la azabache antes de llegar a al colegio.

Camino con sumo cuidado tratando de no encontrarse al propietario de sus sueños húmedos de anoche, soltó un leve suspiro al ver que no estaba a la vista y escaparía tranquilamente hasta su aula, así que camino un poco tranquila.

– ¿De quién escapas gatita? – susurro Sasuke detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura. – ¿es de mi? – pregunto.

Hinata al escuchar su voz tan cercas y sintiendo sus fuertes brazos sobre ella recordó lo de anoche, su cara enrojeció de un color carmesí empujando a Sasuke lejos de ella como reflejo.

El azabache se sorprendió un poco por el actuar de ella, la observo un poco y noto cuan roja estaba y como trataba de evadir su mirada, su tacto y mas, ella era como un libro abierto, tan transparente como el agua frente a sus ojos, ella fantaseo con él y se dio cuenta.

– ¿Acaso fantaseaste conmigo? – pregunto divertido, aunque no se notara.

– N-No – respondió rápidamente, pero para el azabache fue un clarísimo "_Si"._

Eso lo divirtió mas, tenía tantas ganas de jugar con ella, al imaginarse lo que su _esclava _fantaseo con él, le provocaba una leve erección, pero no es que él fuera un pervertido, pero ella lo provocaba.

Ayer el se dio cuenta al tocarla, descubrió el sensual cuerpo que oculta, unos grandes y jugosos pechos que se quedo con más ganas de estrujarlo junto con su trasero tan bien formado y suave, rodearla por completo por la estrecha cintura que tiene, besar el delicado y níveo cuello de ella y eso labios tan apetecibles para cualquiera.

Y antes él pensaba que Hinata era tan sensual como una piedra.

_Pero… ¿Cómo no excitarse ahora al tener semejante chica cómo esclava?_

Quería molestarla, además, era demasiado obvio que ella estaba mintiendo con su respuesta. – No mientas gatita, ¿o te tendré que castigar? – Hinata tembló tal gelatina al escuchar la palabra _castigo, _por reacción meneo la cabeza rápidamente negando el hecho de que la fuera a castigar. – ¿Entonces me dirás la verdad? –

– N-no h-hice n-nada malo – susurro levemente –"_mentirosa"_ – pensó.

– Mmmh… – ¿Cuánto más podría divertirle esta chica? – Mentirosa – dijo y Hinata abrió mientras se tensaba, – _¿acaso puede leer mentes?_ – se pregunto sorprendida.

– No puedo leer mentes – le respondió divertido al ver las expresiones de la chica al responder sus preguntas mentales, pero ella es como un completo libro abierto con un letrero con luces anunciando todo lo que piensa.

Ella iba a replicar pero fue cuando sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases agradeciendo el dicho "_Te salvo la campana". _– M-Me tengo q-que ir a c-clases… s-si me d-disculpas – pronuncio por ultimo al salir corriendo como si el piso quemara.

– Hinata Hyuga… tan sensual como una piedra, tan trasparente como el agua y tan rara como nada, simplemente única – hablo consigo mismo soltando por ultimo una sonrisa socarrona y emprendiendo su camino a su destino.

…

…

…

…

– Hey teme – grito un imperativo rubio a lo largo del pasillo. – Dije "Hey Teme" –

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto? – respondió con enfado el azabache.

– ¿A dónde te llévate a esa chica ayer? – pregunto. – Sakura-chan no dejaba de quejarse y preguntar junto con Karin, ¡casi me descuartizaban ayer con la mirada! – enfatizo la ultima oración con un poco de miedo cambiando a un color palio abrazándose a sí mismo para dar dramatismo.

– No tiene nada que ver contigo – hablo indiferentemente, eran sus asuntos y no tenia porque meterse.

– Claro que lo tiene – renegó el rubio. – Soy tu mejor amigo –

– Hmp – _touche. _Su único y mejor amigo aunque le pesara decirlo y pensarlo.

– "_Hmp"_ Nada, ahora dime lo que paso – decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con una postura de _"no te dejare de molestar hasta que me digas"._

– Digamos que encontré una _piedra_ muy divertida – respondió sonriendo de lado, para darse media vuelta y seguir su camino dejando un rubio con muchas más preguntas.

Una hermosa y valiosa piedra es lo que encontró.

…

…

…

…

Si les gusto, quieren conti, algo esta mal dejen su review *n*

* * *

Chan, chan, chan (?)

Bien… este cap. es el famoso de **¿sigo como esclava sexual?** Y **le cambie el nombre** xD

El que traigo en mente durante varios meses… meses de sufrimiento por no hallar una idea fija y ¿taran?

Noviembre, mes de mis actualizaciones en: *redoble de tambores*

**200 Kilos De Amor – cap 3**

**Amigos De La Infancia – cap 2**

**Choose Me – one-shot 2**

**¿Sigo como su esclava? – apenas nació xD**

**Y en mi otra cuenta:**

**The Game Of The Destiny – cap 5**

Este fic se lo **recomiendo** si les gusta **Fairy Tail** y la pareja **Jerza ** en especial, seguido de Gralu, Gale,

NatJu (natsu x juvia – inventada por mi) y RouKag (rouge x Kagura – otra pareja crack por mi xD ¿quien ha escuchado de esas dos parejas o se las imagino?)

Tiene un chorro de Drama, Muerte de personajes, Lemón… o sí, Lemón xD y mucho mas, anda bien intenso ahora (LOLOLOL)

Y para mis planes apenas va comenzando Muajajaja- *se comienza a ahogar* mmh… como les decía (?)

Se los recomiendo chicos, **es mío el fic **solo que en **otra cuenta** uwu

Y contienen como segundo estelar mi pareja crack favorita; **Gralu ***3*

Dejo de molestar y bye bye chicoas (?)

Besos y abrazos para todos *muack muack* (/*3*)/


End file.
